princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump da Hoi
Jump da Hoi (ジャンプだホイ Jump da Hoi) is one of Eiji Kikumaru's singles. Tracklist #Jump da Hoi #Jump da Hoi (Original Karaoke) #Dajare Time ~Eiji da Hoi~ Lyrics Kanji= お待たへ! さぁ、行くよん!! Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 高く高く Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 上がれ上がれ 残念無念また来週～な 明日を飛び越えよう （K・I・K・U・M・A・R・U×2） できないコトいっぱいある たまに泣けてくるほど 嫌いなモノいっぱいある 数えてもきりがないほど できるコトが少しでも あったからラッキーだ 好きなモノが少しでも 見つかって毎日ハッピーだ 表裏は一体 嫌いは好きの仲間 できないから頑張って できるを増やすんだ Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 強く強く Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 上がれ上がれ ビームで開かない壁があれば バズーカで吹き飛ばそう （K・I・K・U・M・A・R・U×2） 今は遠く見えたって 羽ばたけない空はない 菊丸印のステップで とりあえずジャンプしてみよう 動き出せば止まれない 高みしか目指せない 届かないと思っていた 雲だって届く気がする 想いは動力 夢で終わらなければ どこまででもどこへでも 自由に踏み切れる ただ願っても　嘆いても変わらない だからこそ　二つの足に感じた 土の感触を　残した痕跡を もう一歩　また一歩　助走にして Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 高く高く Hoi hoi hoi hoi もっともっと Hoi hoi hoi hoi 上がれ上がれ 残念無念また来週～な 明日を飛び越えよう （K・I・K・U・M・A・R・U×2） お待たへ! さぁ、行くよん!! |-| Romaji= O machi ta e ! sā, iku yo n !! Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi takaku takaku Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi agare agare zannen munen mata raishū ～ na ashita o tobikoeyo u (K. I. K. U. M. A. R. U ×2) deki nai koto ippai aru tama ni nake te kuru hodo kirai na mono ippai aru kazoe te mo kiri ga nai hodo dekiru koto ga sukoshi demo atta kara rakkī da suki na mono ga sukoshi demo mitsukatte mainichi happī da hyōri wa ittai kirai wa suki no nakama deki nai kara ganbatte dekiru o fuyasu n da Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi tsuyoku tsuyoku Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi agare agare bīmu de hiraka nai kabe ga are ba bazūka de fukitobaso u (K. I. K. U. M. A. R. U ×2) ima wa tōku mie ta tte habatake nai sora wa nai kikumaru shirushi no suteppu de toriaezu janpu shi te miyo u ugokidase ba tomare nai takami shika mokushi se nai todoka nai to omotte i ta kumo datte todoku ki ga suru omoi wa dōryoku yume de owara nakere ba doko made demo doko e demo jiyū ni fumikireru tada negatte mo nagei te mo kawara nai dakarakoso futatsu no ashi ni kanji ta do no kanshoku o nokoshi ta konseki o mō ichi ho mata ichi ho josō ni shi te Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi takaku takaku Hoi hoi hoi hoi motto motto Hoi hoi hoi hoi agare agare zannen munen mata raishū ～ na ashita o tobikoeyo u (K. I. K. U. M. A. R. U ×2) o machi ta e ! sā, iku yo n !! |-| English= Sorry to keep you waiting! Saa~ Let's go! Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, higher, higher Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, rise, rise Sorry but, See you next week! Na Fly to tomorrow! K-I-K-U-M-A-R-U x2 If you can't seem to do it It's okay to cry sometimes It's alright to hate many things Unable to count them all To be able to do it even a bit Is really a lucky thing To like something even a bit Just seeing it will make you happy~ Everything has 2 sides to it Hate is an ally of like Not being able to do your best Just do it better next time~ Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, stronger, stronger Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, rise, rise If you didn't shoot a beam through the wall yet Get a bazooka and blow it up! K-I-K-U-M-A-R-U x2 If it looks so far away Don't just flap your wings uselessly Use Kikumaru seal step And then jump in! Don't ever stop progressing Only aim for new heights If your thoughts don't reach the sun They will reach the clouds even so~ Feelings are power Don't end with just a dream Anywhere, everywhere Just Kikumaru seal step freely anywhere you want to go But hope is something that won't be changed by complaining So those two feet of yours Leave some traces in the dirt Step, step again, then start running! Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, higher, higher Hoi hoi hoi hoi, more, more Hoi hoi hoi hoi, rise, rise Sorry but, See you next week! Na Fly across tommorow! K-I-K-U-M-A-R-U x2 Sorry to keep you waiting! Saa~ Let's go! Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles